


Observations by The Water Cooler

by fuzzybooks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance at Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's relationship, as seen by an unrelated party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations by The Water Cooler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maladroitroacle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maladroitroacle).



Mathew was new at New Scotland Yard, but even so he had of course heard about the man, consulting detective he called himself, and his doctor. He hadn’t been around when the first scandal had happened, when the entire department had turned against the genius, crying that he was a fake, and a criminal.

He had asked about it, but most of the older members of staff were very tight lipped about the whole scandal, and he really wasn’t one to cause ripples, especially not this early in his career.

Though he had wondered what had changed, how they had gone from trusting him to suddenly throwing him under the bus. They were among London’s finest after all, had they truly believed that they had been fooled by this man all along? Not really a self-confidant lot apparently.

When he first saw the men in question, they were on their way to see Detective Inspector Dimmock, as Greg Lestrade was on holiday. From what he had learned, he understood that this would not have been something that happened before the fall, but things were different now. As well as the fact that this clearly involved special circumstances, outside of Mr. Sherlock Holmes’ control, he found out afterwards.

The two men exited the lift while he was getting water, he nearly missed them as he was reading a book simultaneously; but when he saw someone striding down the hall in the corner of his eye, he couldn’t help but look up.

From the descriptions, he had expected a brash man, perhaps even a cruel looking man, depending on where he was taking his descriptions from, but what he saw was neither. He saw two very concerned men. One of them, the shorter man, who must by process of elimination be John Watson, was stoic, whereas Sherlock Holmes was not.

That’s not to say he was hysterical, but there was a clear difference between them. He could see why there had been rumours going around saying that they were “shagging”, he could see that they clearly had a bond, though if Mathew were to add his thoughts on the matter, doubtful as it were to actually happen, he would say that they were a lot more to each other than that.

In the way that they moved together and the doctor was trying to soothe his companion, and yet they seemed averse to be too open with themselves in public, as if it would be too intimate.

Mathew shook himself and went back to his desk, he was probably just seeing things again, his mother had always said he was an old romantic at heart.


End file.
